Truskito's Wish
by Silver Goddess2
Summary: Trunks and Goten plan on having a boring summer untill a girl from the future arrives...*sarcasticly* this won't end well... lol *New chapter! Ch7 is now up!!!!!*
1. Crash Landing

(Author's Note: Truskito is my own made up character but Trunks (Torankusu) and  
  
Goten are not.) ^^ (I do not own DBZ and I never will. Of course that is obvious by now ^^U)  
  
Ch.1 Crash Landing  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
RRRIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGG….  
  
Trunks and Goten walked down the concrete steps of the school onto the sidewalk.  
  
School had just let out for the summer and Goten was very excited about this. Trunks on  
  
the other hand was not, for he knew it would be another ordinary, boring summer.  
  
(Which I won't let happen, now will I?)  
  
"Torankusu", Goten said stopping to let his friend catch up with him, "what's wrong,  
  
we're out for the summer, aren't you excited?"  
  
"No," Trunks said dully not looking up as he walked pass Goten.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Just then a huge explosion was heard as a large rocket-like object crashed in to the  
  
pavement a couple miles away from where the two saiya-jin were standing. Trunks and  
  
Goten both looked at each other and then flew off in that direction.  
  
I guess this won't be such a boring summer after all, Trunks thought as they raced toward  
  
the landing site.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Goten asked inching closer to the wreckage.  
  
"Don't ask me…it looks like it was some sort of pod."  
  
The two boys looked amongst the rubble searching for some sign of life…  
  
"HEY, GOTEN! OVER HERE!" Trunks yelled pointing to a figure lying in the  
  
wreckage.  
  
Goten quickly ran over to where Trunks was pointing and stared at the person lying in  
  
front of them. It appeared to be a girl… with A TAIL!?  
  
She sat up, rubbed her head, and looked around. When she saw the two boys she blinked  
  
realizing where she was.  
  
"AHHHHH!" She screamed. "WHERE COULD IT BE?!"  
  
"What are you looking for?" Goten asked, watching her sift though the remains of the  
  
ship. 


	2. The Girl from the Future

Ch.2 The Girl from the Future  
  
She ignored Goten's question and proceeded with what she was doing.  
  
"YES! Here it is," She said as she pulled a long object out from under a piece of metal.  
  
"W-What is it?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
The girl blinked. She had been so caught up in trying to find it that she forgot about the  
  
two boys that were watching her.  
  
"Who…who are you?" She asked looking at them strangely.  
  
"Me? Well I'm Goten"  
  
"And I'm Torankusu."  
  
"Well I'm Truskito! Nice to meet 'ya," she said as she tied the object's strap together and  
  
put over her shoulder.  
  
"What's that? And where are you from?" Goten asked pointing to the object.  
  
"Well this is a sword and I'm from the future," Truskito said as she smiled. She liked the  
  
reaction on their faces when she said 'I'm from the future'.  
  
"Why are y-you here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well my mother sent me back here in that time capsule right before my family was  
  
destroyed…she wanted to make sure I was OK by sending me to a safe time, in that," she  
  
said pointing over her shoulder to the smashed machine. "I think it's broken now,  
  
though."  
  
"That's for sure," Goten said looking at the ruins.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Trunks asked with his arms folded.  
  
"Honestly…I haven't a clue," she said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Man, she reminds me so much of Torankusu, Goten thought looking at the resemblances  
  
between the two. 


	3. Resemblances

Ch.3 Resemblances  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After all, the two did have a lot in common…they both had the same haircut. And they  
  
both had light blue eyes and they both had light purple hair…Goten's thoughts were  
  
interrupted by Truskito's voice.  
  
"I do not have light purple hair! Its mauve!" She said staring at Goten.  
  
"ACK! You c-can read minds?" Goten asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I guess…it's just a little somethin' I picked up from someone…can't quite  
  
remember who."  
  
"Come on Goten, we've got to get home or we'll get in trouble."  
  
"Right… well we'll see you later, I guess," Goten said looking back at Truskito.  
  
"Wait! I have nowhere to stay and you two are saiya-jin right? So can I stay with you?"  
  
"Uh… I guess you can stay with me," Goten said as he turned to face her, " hey wait!  
  
How did you know we were saiya-jin?"  
  
"Well it's kinda obvious cause you're floating and I can sense you're hiding your  
  
energy." (^_~)  
  
"Uh…right I forgot about that…well I'm sure my mom won't mind." (^^)  
  
The two saiya-jin looked at each other and took off. Trunks was already way ahead of  
  
them and was already half way to his house. When Truskito and Goten reached Goten's  
  
house they landed and walked up too the door. Before they even were able to knock on  
  
the door, Chi-Chi swung it opened and glared at them.  
  
"Goten! You're 2 hours late! Were have you been?"  
  
"Uh mom, you see we…" Chi-Chi cut Goten off before he got to finish.  
  
"WE… WE?!" Chi-Chi asked. "Who is WE?!"  
  
  
  
"M-Me and Torankusu…"  
  
"Oh not him! No wonder you're so late! That boy is always getting you into trouble!"  
  
"Um…is this a bad time?" Truskito asked as she looked up at Mrs. Chi-Chi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	4. Indroductions

Ch.4 Introductions  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"W-Who is this Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Oh yeah…mom this is Truskito…Truskito this is my mom, Chi-Chi," Goten said  
  
introducing the two to each other.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Chi-Chi, your married right?"  
  
"H-Hi… yes, I am married but…"  
  
Truskito turned to Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten, where's your dad?"  
  
"He…He died before I was born…but I got to see him again last year at the…!"  
  
Chi-Chi quickly covered Goten's mouth, "SHHHHH! You're not supposed to talk about  
  
that remember!"  
  
Goten nodded his head as she slowly let go  
  
"But mom…She's a saiya-jin too!"  
  
"WHAT!!!! ANOTHER SAIYA-JIN!?!?"  
  
Goten nodded as his mother just stood there staring at her with her mouth wide open.  
  
~GGGGRRRROOOWWWLLLL~  
  
"Um…mom can we eat now?"  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly snapped out of it, "AHHH! That's right I forgot to make dinner  
  
because I was waiting for you to come home!"  
  
"No problem!" Truskito said smiling brightly "Do you mind if I make dinner tonight,  
  
Mrs. Chi-Chi?"  
  
"N-No go right ahead…"  
  
Truskito walked into the house. Chi-Chi and Goten soon followed.  
  
"If she can cook at this age I would be amazed!" Chi-Chi said to herself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. Dinner At Goten's House

Ch.5 Dinner at Goten's house  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Truskito quickly got out the pots and pans and in the blink of an eye she was cooking.  
  
"W-Wow…" Chi –Chi said as she turned to Goten.  
  
"Goten I want you to go get your brother and his wife…we're going to have a lot of extra  
  
food," Chi-Chi said as she had seen that Truskito had already made enough for 12  
  
servings.  
  
"Right mom," Goten said as he turned at flew out the door.  
  
Later at Chi-Chi's house…  
  
"Wow mom!" Gohan said as he looked at the feast in front of him. "This looks great!"  
  
"It wasn't me, Truskito did all this!"  
  
"Wow! And how old are you?"  
  
"I'm ten…"  
  
When everyone was done eating they talked for a while. Then Gohan and Videl went  
  
home.  
  
"So…mom…" Goten said as he looked at his mother, "um…can Truskito stay here for  
  
tonight?"  
  
Chi-Chi turned to look at her ten year old son. "What?"  
  
Goten gulped, "Um…c-can Truskito stay here just for t-tonight?"  
  
"I suppose but only for tonight!"  
  
Goten turned to Truskito as they both smiled and looked back at Chi-Chi. Goten was  
  
happy because he had never had a FULL saiya-jin stay with him…besides his dad, but  
  
that didn't count, he was dead now.  
  
As Truskito laid in the bottom bunk she thought about her future, the one she had came  
  
from. She missed her mother and father… they were gone and she knew that she could do  
  
nothing about it. Oh well, she thought, maybe I could fix the future… her thoughts drifted  
  
off as she fell asleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: ok gomen! I will add the sixth chapter sometime, I'm halfway through with it. Oh well…whadda ya think so far? Please R&R if I get enough I might have the seventh chapter up before long! ^_^ 


	6. Dissagreements

Ch.6 Disagreements  
########################################################################  
  
Truskito woke up early the next morning...well you couldn't exactly call it early but for a   
saiya-jin 10:30 was early. As she made her way downstairs she could her Goten just now   
waking up.  
  
Later...  
  
"So do you think Torankusu will mind?" Truskito asked as she flew along side Goten.  
  
"I'm not sure...but I know his parents won't mind...or at least his mom won't."  
  
Truskito hesitantly knocked on the door. When it opened Goten was glad to see it was   
Bulma. Bulma looked down and smiled when she saw Goten and his friend.  
  
"Hey there Goten, come on in!"  
  
When inside the house Bulma asked, "And who might this be?"  
  
Truskito turned around to look at Bulma.  
  
"My name is Truskito, Mrs. Bulma."  
  
Just then Vegeta came from upstairs. He stopped at the banister and looked down at   
Kakorrot's second son and Truskito. He just glared at them then looked at Bulma.  
He then went back to the gravity room mumbling something about another brat.  
  
"Who was that?" Truskito asked  
  
"Oh that's just my baka of a husband."  
  
"I HEARD THAT, WOMAN!"  
  
Goten just rolled his eyes and turned to Truskito.  
"C'mon Torankusu's room is up there, on the second floor.  
  
The two ten year olds ran up the stairs and came to a stop at a room that had a sign on it. The sign said, in Japanese, 'Torankusu's room'.  
  
Goten knock on the door.  
  
"Go away mom." A voice said from inside.  
  
"Torankusu, it's me, Goten!"  
  
Trunks opened the door. He let Goten in but when he saw Truskito he shut the door.  
  
"Hey, wadda do that for?" Goten asked from inside.  
  
"I don't like her...she's strange."  
  
"Am not!" Truskito yelled at the door.  
  
"Are to!" Trunks said from inside.  
  
"Are not!" she said hitting the door this time.  
  
"Are to!" Trunks said as he opened the door.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!" Trunks said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
The two stood in the hall for almost thirty minutes continuously saying,  
'Are to' and 'Are not.'  
  
Vegeta by this time was getting quite annoyed with their bickering. He went up the stairs to where the two were now screaming at each other.  
  
Vegeta picked both Trunks and Truskito up by the back of their shirts and was about to yell something very inappropriate when Bulma comes up.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked up.  
  
"Put 'em down!"   
  
Vegeta reluctantly threw the two children down.  
  
"DID I SAY THROW? NO I SAID PUT, AS IN GENTLY!"   
  
Vegeta just grunted and went back down to his training.  
  
"Are you two ok?"   
  
"ow... I think so," Trunks said rubbing his head.  
  
"I'm fine," Truskito said as she smiled brightly.  
  
Goten laughed.(Goten's cute, ne?)  
  
"Baka..." Trunks said as he stood up.  
  
"Stupid," Truskito said in return.  
  
"Moron," Trunks said back to her.  
  
"Nerd!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Monkey!"  
  
"OH nice come back! But I can say the same to you!" Trunks said as the two glared at each other.  
  
  
"Calm down you two! Torankusu, you better make friends with this girl now, because she'll be staying here for the next few days!" Bulma said as she looked at her son.  
  
Truskito blinked, "Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
Trunks looked at his mother, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
Trunks looked at his mother and then fell backwards. He was lying unconscious on the floor.   
  
"Hahahahaha," Goten laughed, "he fainted!"  
  
Bulma sighed and Truskito laughed hard with Goten.  
  
A/N: There you go! Like I promised, the sixth chapter! Hope u liked! This one was took a while to type because I was tired. Don't forget to R&R! 


	7. The fight

The next few days went by fine. Except for the fact that Trunks couldn't get Truskito to stop bugging him...  
  
"PLEASE!" Truskito whined as she flew after Trunks.  
  
"No," He said simply. Just then Truskito accelerated and tackled Trunks to the ground.  
  
"Er...get off! Now...*sigh* fine, fine I'll train with you."  
  
"YIPPEE!" Truskito squealed as she jumped off of Trunks, who was now gasping for air.  
  
So the day went on, if I must say, as boring as possible.  
  
*Up somewhere in space...*  
  
"Hmmmmm.... So this is where she landed, ne?" The shadowy figure glared at the screen that was focused on earth.  
  
"Sir, wouldn't it be a lot easier if we just destroyed the planet from here?" The voice had come from another shadowed figure, only a really short one.  
  
"NO! If we do that then...I won't be able to see her suffer, I want to crush her with my own hands." The taller, deeper, shadowed man said. "Yuumei, send us to earth."  
  
"Alrighty boss man!" this time it was more of a high pitched kid-like voice.  
  
The boss-guy-person sweat drops as Yuumei presses a big red button.  
  
*Back with the kids*  
  
Trunks and Truskito had invited Goten over to spar too. The three were just about to start when...  
  
"Torankusu, do you think we should go easy on her?" Goten asked not wanting to hurt anyone.  
  
"No, if she wants a fight, then give her one."  
  
"Ok but..." Goten began to say as Truskito flew up to him. She threw the first punch; it hit Goten right in the nose. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and came back at her. Trunks soon joined in and the three saiya-jin were all kicking and throwing punches at each other. It seemed as though it would go on forever until Goten punched Trunks in the face. Trunks then came back with a counter attack that hit Goten right on the back. Truskito saw this and formed a ki blast in her hand. She aimed it at Trunks and fired, it hit him head on. Trunks whirled around to find Truskito right in front of him. He tried to hit her but she disappeared to the back of him. She threw a punch at him; he caught it, and gripped her tail. She screamed and then said that she felt tired, using this to his advantage, Trunks formed a small ki disc. He threw it at her tail, cutting it off. She then fell to the ground, tired and tailless.   
  
The next morning Truskito was pretty steamed at Trunks but Bulma had explained that it was for her best that her tail was gone. But it wasn't that, in fact she didn't mind losing her tail, the thing that made her so mad was how Trunks hurt Goten. She knew about Goten from the future, but she though he was better in the past. He was just as nice and happy in the future as he was in the past but he was a real cutie in the past, or at least in her opinion.  
  
After breakfast the two went out to Goten's house. When they reached his house they paused, they could feel something strange in the air but couldn't quite describe it. Trunks knocked on the door, which was soon opened by Chi-Chi. She looked down at the to children and smiled when she saw Truskito.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again Truskito."  
  
"You too, Mrs. Chi-Chi." (Obviously, Truskito doesn't know Chi-Chi's last name, therefore she calls her by her first name.)  
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes as they went in. They soon made their way upstairs to Goten's room. He was lying on the bed staring out the window. He looked a bit concerned.  
  
"Hi Goten," Truskito said cheerfully as she bounced onto his bed.   
  
"Goten...what's wrong?' Trunks asked as he could see how concerned his friend was.  
  
"I...I feel strange, like someone is watching." Goten replied not taking his eyes away from the sky.  
  
Trunks too looked up along with Truskito. The three squinted trying to get a closer look at this shiny dot that looked to be falling to earth. Truskito slowly backed away from the window as the object became easier to see. By the time she had her hand on the doorknob the 'shiny dot' had come into clear view. It was really some kind of ship and indeed it was falling to earth.  
  
"H-h-h-how can t-this be?" Truskito asked chokingly as Trunks and Goten soon caught her drift. They to backed away because the object seemed to be coming right at them.  
  
*Inside the object thingy*  
  
"Bwahahahahaha, soon I will have my revenge!"   
  
"Yeah boss, she may have escaped you in the future, but now there is no place to run!" The very short shadow figure said.  
  
"This should be fun!" Yuumei said as she bounced around in circles.  
  
*Back with the three kids*  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Truskito had already run outside to the front yard. But the object-ship-thingy still grew closer and closer. Until...  
  
The ship landed with a large boom and scattered dust everywhere.  
  
"Is everyone OK?" Trunks asked as he helped Truskito to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine," Goten replied as he stood up.  
  
"I've been better," Truskito said once she was standing.  
  
There was a creaking noise and then the door the ship fell off. Three figures jumped from the opening and walked slowly to the saiya-jin.  
  
"Hmmmmm... So there is more than two saiya-jin, ne?" The 'boss' asked as he and the other two circled Trunks, Goten, and Truskito.  
  
"Er...Not you again! You killed my father!" Truskito yelled as she clenched her fists.  
  
"Hahahahaha... Of course, I knew a brat like you wouldn't get very far."  
  
"What do mean? Isn't twenty years in the past far back enough?" Truskito spat looking enraged as Trunks and Goten too put up their fists.  
  
"Heheheh you're cute," Yuumei said as she skipped around to where Trunks was and patted him on the head.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Trunks asked as the girl skipped back to where her boss was.  
  
"Oh, how rude of us not to introduce ourselves...my name is K19, I'm a genetically enhanced human." The boss-I mean K19 said grinning evilly.  
  
"OOO me next, me next! I'm Yuumei! I'm 13! Hi! I like to blow up things using machinery!" Yuumei said as she hopped around.  
  
"Ahem...I'm Dr. Azid I'm the one who created K19," the short nerdy looking scientist guy said.   
  
"Ha! We can beat all of you!" Trunks said as he smiled.  
"I wouldn't be so sure they...they killed my father in the future, my mother too," Truskito said as she moved closer to the gang.  
  
"Not to be mean or anything but, your parents must have been weak," Trunks said softy.  
  
Truskito just laughed, 'Insulting himself, ne? Ha...' she thought.  
  
Without warning K19 flew straight at Goten and blasted him through a tree and into a rock wall. Truskito looked furious. She flew up into the air and came down right on top of K19. She kicked his head from the top, causing him to fall backwards. She then kicked him into Dr. Azid. Truskito formed an extremely large ki blast in her hands and shot it at the two of them.  
  
When the smoke cleared Truskito and Trunks had gotten Goten out of the wall and laid him aside. (Poor Goten was unconscious.) But K19 was mad more than ever before; Dr. Azid however, had not survived the extreme blast.  
  
Trunks and Truskito stood back-to-back ready for more.  
  
"Ha! Look at you two, how pitiful. You're so weak it's not even funny!" K19 laughed as he came in for the kill.  
  
"Torankusu...I have something to tell you," Truskito said as she looked over her shoulder at the 12-year-old saiya-jin.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Well you're my..." That was all Truskito got to say before K19 flew up to them both.  
  
Truskito ducked as K19 threw the first punch, so did Trunks. Truskito took to the sky as K19 followed. Trunks suddenly appeared behind K19 and kicked him in the back. K19 spun around and punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks winched and then went Super Saiya-jin. Both K19 and Truskito were surprised.  
  
"Wh-What? How can HE be a Super-Saiya-jin at this age?!" K19 was in awe.  
  
Truskito used this to her advantage. She quickly punched him in the gut. K19 barely flinched as he took off after her. But Trunks was to quick for him, he grabbed K19's foot and slung him to the ground. Trunks then flew down to where he was along with Truskito. But what happened next, no one expected...  
  
A huge explosion was heard as a blinding flash lit up the area. When everything had settled Yuumei stood there with a big grin on her face. K19 was also grinning. Trunks, who was still a Super Saiya-jin, searched around for Truskito. He found her, she was lying near Goten with her eyes closed and her clothes torn. He flew over there so fast you could hardly see him. He picked Goten and Truskito up and moved them to a hiding place. ( K19 and Yuumei are laughing and boasting about their so-called 'victory'.)  
Trunks shook Goten to wake him, nothing happened. He did the same to Truskito, only she awoke. Her eyes opened slowly as she saw Trunks holding her. She coughed and stood up.  
  
"W-where are we?" She asked as she looked around.  
  
"Shhh!" Trunks covered her mouth. He blinked when he saw her eyes widen. He could sense a presence, he spun around to find K19 and Yuumei with dirty looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, stubborn aren't you?" Yuumei said as she reached into her pocket.  
  
"We'll just have to kill you now, you're no fun anymore," K19 cackled.  
  
Truskito looked frighten as Trunks took a fighting stance. Yuumei took her hand out of her pocket and threw the bomb at Trunks. All the bomb managed to do was created a minor distraction. K19 charged at Trunks through the dust. He hit gave him a chop to the neck and punched him to the ground. Trunks lay a few feet away from Truskito and Goten. He was knocked out and bleeding. Truskito saw this and her eyes began to water.  
  
  
"You...you..." Truskito clenched her fists as her hair flashed gold. Her eyes went an aqua color as her hair spiked up and went a golden-yellow color. Her ki was rising greatly and showed no signs of stopping. K19 was frozen in shock, he had never felt such a great energy, never in his life. Truskito closed her eyes as the tears began to flow freely. Suddenly images of her mother and father flashed before her. Along with the cruel images of how they were destroyed. Her eyes shot open as her hair spiked even more and her ki grew to that twice of a normal saiya-jin. She had now ascended to the level of Super Saiya-jin2!   
  
"How dare you hurt me...how dare you hurt my FATHER!" Truskito screamed as she prepared to avenge Trunks.  
  
K19 stumbled back for this young girl was twice as strong as he was.  
  
Truskito shot forward and with a single ki blast destroyed K19. She then turned to Yuumei. Yuumei took a step back as she gulped. Lucky for her, Truskito collapsed.  
  
*A few days later*  
  
Truskito awoke to the sound of Trunks and Goten talking, she sat up. Where was she? Wasn't she just fighting a battle? Just then Bulma walked in.  
  
"Good! I'm glad to see that you're awake!"  
  
"Unnn...Bulma what happened?" Truskito asked as she saw Trunks and Goten float over to her.  
"You fainted after you turned Super Saiya-jin2, or at least that's what I heard."  
  
"H-How did I get here?"  
  
"Yuumei brought you, she brought Trunks and Goten too."  
  
Yuumei walked in the door and ran over to Truskito.   
  
"I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you..." She said as she bowed.  
  
"It's Ok," Truskito said as she smiled, "I'm fine!"  
  
"But...Trunks I meant to tell you this before but you're my father."  
  
"I know...while my mom was running test on you she found that your blood matched mine and some other girl. (Bulma didn't tell him because it might make him not marry her in the future...) I asked her who it was... but she wouldn't tell me." Trunks said as he help Truskito out of bed.  
  
"Oh and my mom's building you a new time machine so you can go back to your timeline! BUT you HAVE to stay here for about a month! It'll be fun now that your SS level 2!" Trunks said as Vegeta walked by.  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Vegeta said as he slammed open the door. "YOU'RE ALREDY SUPER SAIYA-JIN LEVEL 2?!" Vegeta couldn't believe it, he was sure that he would be a SS 2 before anyone else manage to.  
  
Truskito just shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't very hard." When she said this Vegeta fell over, he couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
Then next month or so went by all to fast and soon the time machine was ready.  
  
Truskito hugged Trunks and gave Goten a kiss on the cheek (causing him to blush madly.) Then she hopped into the time capsule Bulma had told her that she could keep it because Truskito agreed that she would visit every so often.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Bulma's parents all waved as the time machine vanished.   
  
Truskito had finally gotten what she wanted...a chance to set the future straight. When she returned to the future every thing was beautiful, like she had left it, her parents were still gone but that didn't matter. She knew they were still in her heart. She safely tucked the capsule of the time machine into a box and slid the box under her bed. She lay down on her bed a quickly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Don't worry it doesn't end there! I so much more to entertain you with! But anyway whatcha think about this chapter? It's the longest one thus far. I hope you enjoyed it! If I get enough reviews I will add chapter 8! Ja ne! 


End file.
